


Those Who Remain

by writingbutunpublished



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/pseuds/writingbutunpublished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future AU. Alec Lightwood was killed in the battle against Johnathan Morganstern. 30 years later Magnus is back in town and meets up with Simon, now leader of the New York vampire clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Remain

Magnus Bane hadn’t been back in New York in nearly 30 years. Not since he lost Alec and with him, most of what made the High Warlock human and he swore he’d never come back. But when Clary Harondale called and requested your presence it wasn’t so much a request as it was a summons from the Clave. Not that he had ever been one to come when the clave called, but he couldn’t very well not attend Joslyn Garroway’s funeral. He stepped out of the portal and looked around. A shiver ran down his spine. He had come out in an alley near the Institute. With a heavy sigh he began to make his way toward the seemingly abandoned church.   
“Magnus?” a voice behind him said in surprise. He turned around to find Simon Lewis lurking in the shadows.   
“Simon” he said with nod.   
“Clary called you, I’m guessing.” Simon said.   
“She did.”   
“She’s pretty torn up about it.” Simon said, thrusting his hands in his pockets. “She and Jace have been locked away alone since it happened.”   
Magnus nodded absentmindedly and looked toward the spire of the institute. “You don’t really want to go in there right now, do you?” Simon asked.  
“So you’re a mind reader and a clan leader now” Magnus said dryly.   
Simon rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He said with an air of someone who was used to being obeyed. Magnus rolled his eyes and followed him.   
“You know, for someone who was a Mundie kid less than half a century ago, you’re awfully bossy.” He said to Simon’s retreating back.   
Simon laughed, “You came didn’t you?” He said over his shoulder.   
Magnus shook his head and walked more quickly to catch up and they walked the rest of the way to their destination, a grimy looking dive bar, in silence. Once they were seated at the bar, Magnus turned to look at the vampire in the florescent light. “How long?” he asked without preamble.   
Simon blinked at him then his shoulders dropped. “About two years.” He said with a bit of a quaver in his voice. “How did you..?”   
Magnus curled his lips into something that wasn’t really a smile. “It takes one to know one, Daylighter.” He said, his tone so bitter, Simon could almost taste it. They fell into silence again and Simon began to drum his fingers on the bar top. Starting to feel awkward he stared straight ahead and spoke.   
“It was a new vampire. A wild one.” He said. “I told her ‘You’re not 17 anymore, you’ve got to slow down a little, let me take care of it.’ I don’t know why I expected her to listen….he broke her neck.” He paused and swallowed. “I ripped his throat out with my teeth.”   
Magnus almost smiled at that but said nothing. “Has there been anyone since…” Simon once again found himself not finishing his sentence but Magnus knew what he was asking.   
“No one.” He said gruffly. “No one important, anyway.”   
“I know what you mean.” Simon said. “People were starting to ask if I was her son, but she always just looked like Izzy to me.” He said and swallowed again. “And she never cared what anyone thought. She’d just kiss me and say that men her age couldn’t keep up with her and walk away.” He looked over to find that the warlock was deep in thought.   
He slapped him on the back. “Let me buy you a drink, old friend.” He said and gestured at the bartender. When the man sat their glasses in front of them, one filled with amber liquid and the other filled with something much darker and thicker, Simon raised his in the air.   
“To Izzy and Alec.” He said “Our fallen warriors.”  
Magnus clinked his glass against Simon’s. “To all of them.” He said softly.


End file.
